The Travels of Taurrus Ford
by Cartter Newman
Summary: Even though you may not believe me the Greek gods are real and along with them all of the monsters. I have compiled a document of my travels and hopefully you believe me because it might just save your life


The Travels OF

Taurrus Ford

BOOK 1

Tarturus Throne

Translated from Latin to English By

Tobium Eyree

**The reason you have this book might be **

**1 you bought it or**

**2 it was sent to you **

**If you bought it good if not then, well you'll find out the reason I've sent this book out on to the shelves is to warn those of us who are like me but I won't tell you who we are you'll just have to find out but I know the reason you got this book is because you want to read it so I started on a land far, far away, you don't buy it do you so I guess I'll start**

I.S.B.M ...0

CHAPTER 1

NEVER ASK A EMPOUSA WHETHER THEY LIKE PEPPERONI OR CHEESE PIZZA BETTER

**S****chool started out normal with the usual rushing around and nothing out of the****ordinary was happening till the school bullies showed up "hey car guy made any new improvements on your brain" now listen I got all A+ in every thing all they were was jealous "so" I said "did you finally get your report card above a overall D- or…." I could tell that the Insult had struck a home run from the way he clenched his fists and turned purple, the warning bell rang signaling that P.E was about to start I raced down the halls I slid into my place just as the bell rang. "Today" said Mr. Pern "is freestyle wrestling one, two, three, start!" then he walked over to the bleachers and started reading sports illustrated. I looked down from where Mr. Pern was, as expected all four of the bullies were coming my direction but there was something different about them their eyes had taken on a gold color all of them spoke as one "Taurrus Ford prepare to die" and with that they charged I crouched down and jumped lightly away my mind went to a spy book, study your opponents, it had said 'study your opponent' I looked at all of them all big and beefy but slow, I looked around, basketball hoops, maybe, rope, definitely, fire extinguisher, then a plan started to form. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and the rope. As I ran I tied the rope to the extinguisher as I got to the hoop and tossed the extinguisher through the hoop I grabbed the rope and untying the fire extinguisher. I started climbing up the rope I got to the hoop climbing up on it I retied the fire extinguisher to the rope. The bullies had regrouped them selves each coming from a different angle now that I hadn't expected, I turned climbing up the different beams supporting the roof I finally got to the top I opened the hatch and climbed onto the roof. A flash of fire erupted a few feet from me out of the flame walked, no clopped no, gah! This is confusing she had one goat leg and one metal leg, so, yah. Her top half was normal till you got to the head she had fire for hair, fangs for teeth, and bad breath. I started walking backwards and started to slide "why did the principle have to have a metal roof" I said I stopped on the edge "so do you like cheese pizza or** **pepperoni pizza better" I asked stalling "well pepperoni because of the meat but if they made a blood pizza that would take the cash prize why?" she asked "because I've got a ten dollar bill to go get some" I said hoping "but demigod meat tastes better" she answered "but if I put you on there it would taste even better" I looked off the edge of the building and there was my rescue, a fire ladder "well nice chatting with you but I have somewhere to be" "a pizza factory?" "no social study" jumping off the edge and landing on the fire escape I opened the window and found myself in the principles office lucky for me he wasn't here he was on sick call but when I tried the door I found it locked I turned around and found myself facing the, thing "thought you could get away, I don't need those eidolons to have us we empousa will done, now fresh meat come closer, closer that's it my hands clenched around the fire extinguisher I was surprised to find it in my hands. I threw it at her face and ran and jumped out the window getting to the ground in an all out sprint I had gotten used to these visits by odd life forms years ago continuing I raced to the doors and darted inside I got to the social studies as the bell rang.**

**That night I looked up empousa and here is what it said Empousa the Greeks vampire thought to eat young men while they were sleeping. They supposedly came from Pandora's jar and when she opened it the first empousa came out with the miseries of the world. I opened a new tab and typed in Eidolon it came up with Eidolons were possessing spirits I then typed in demigod it came up with Demigods are the sons or daughters of gods or goddesses that went down to earth and fell in love with a mortal. I heard a the apartment door open I quickly closed out of the webpage and opened the door there was my mom home from working at the hospital "so Taurrus how was school" she asked "it was normal" I lied "what really happened" she asked seeing through the lie "well most of it was normal except…" so I told her what really happened "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this" she said more to herself then me "Taurrus go pack were leaving" "why?" "I can't tell you because if I did it would put you in even more trouble than a than a monkey that was found was stealing in a banana festival" I ran upstairs and grabbed my 72 hour kit my mom always made sure we had a 72 hour kit even part of my backpack had been dedicated to a kit. I started to run downstairs but stopped I heard voices it was my mom talking on the phone to someone but the conversation was really, really odd it went something like this "yes this is Mary Ford, he is coming tonight" that's when she hung up."Taurrus are you ready" "almost" I called down the stair way I grabbed the belt of throwing knifes mom had got me for my birthday and strapped it on. I ran downstairs to see my mom take out a pouch about the size of an apple from behind a picture then a 9-mm. handgun and a box of rounds she turned around and saw me "good thing you grabbed the knifes I was about to tell you to" she said hurrying to the door I got to the car and climbed in front seat my mom pulled out and we were on our way.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Flaming cannon balls and cars what could go wrong?**

"**Where exactly are we going?" I asked for what had to be the two hundredth time "I can't tell you, yet wait till we're closer I stared out the rain streaked window "uh mom what is that" I pointed out of the window of the car towards a shadow "we're out of time" my mom gritted her teeth and turned onto a dusty road and floored the gas the shadow was lost in the greenery that now surrounded the road I saw a large sign saying VOLCANO GARDENS the land of taste first left.**

**I saw a two large pine trees and between them was a sign Welcome Demigods I pointed it out to mom and she made a U-turn. She suddenly stopped that's when the cannon ball hit us; it tore through the metal like paper and I suddenly was seeing upside down, I opened the door and turned around, there they were, twenty large humanoid figures the one in front held up his hand and a flaming cannon ball appeared he grinned and went for a two hundred mph pitch it completely destroyed the car with my mom in it "NO!" I yelled suddenly the giant started to turn really green and started to fall apart turning to gold sand and dissolved into the earth I turned and ran towards the sign and ran between the pines the landscape changed completely I tripped over a large rock my head landed on the ground with a thump my last thing I saw were some sneakers in front of me.**

**I woke up in a large white tent with about ten kids in there I tried to sit up my head started spinning I laid down and looked up that was when I heard someone walk next to me "who's there" I tried to say but my voice cracked and it sounded like my voice hadn't been used for many days I felt something being shoved into my mouth it tasted like pudding the room started to fade and blacken. This kept on going I would wake up and pudding would be feed to me when I finally woke up for good I sat up and toke a good look around a girl walked up to me with a bowl of pudding "so sleeping beauty here just woke up" "hey! I'm not sleeping beauty" my voice had gotten better from the last time I had used it "well you have been sleeping here for the past two weeks" she said "wait I've been here for two weeks" I said not believing it "uh yeah" that's when I remembered the crash "if I've been here for two weeks than what about the car crash" I asked "what car crash?" "the car crash right outside the pines" I said I pointed towards the tent door, I got up and started to fall I grabbed the side of the bed for support I made my way to the tent opening and found myself in a large valley with a bunch of activities that probably shouldn't be allowed including sword fighting and chariot racing. It seemed like I was in a large battle complex.**


End file.
